


Anger

by toesohnoes



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in the beginning of the apocalypse. When the rest of the world is gone, your standards tend to drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

It's the end of the world, so she tells herself not to feel too bad about it. She's using him (he's using her), but that's the way they get by these days. That's how everyone gets by: give and take.

And _take_.

She thinks she used to be an optimist, but by now all that matters is that way that Zone's fingers feel when they push inside her and twist. Their skin is covered with dirt and her hair is a mess and he wants her, he still wants her. It's not like he has a whole lot of other options these days, she supposes.

(he wouldn't be her first choice either, that's true, but he'll do. he'll have to).

"Mag," he breathes, his face hovering above her. Her eyes close and she won't look up - if she does, she'll see where they are. They're squatters in a dead man's bed; this house isn't hers. This life is a shell, a toy. There is yellow wallpaper and a framed photo on the bedside table. The world is dying and they're fucking in a stolen bed.

"Just do it," she says. She's angry (at him, at the world, at every single telephone) but she's wet too; she's desperate. She wants this to be over, even just for now. "Hurry."

He pushes his jeans down past his ass, and covers himself before his cock pushes inside her. It steals her breath and she grits her teeth, remembering that she'd never had meaningless sex before all this happened. She'd had soft relationships and gentle kisses, but Zone fucks her like he's thinking of someone else, and she digs her nails into his skin as if she's trying to slice him away.

It hurts and she can't breathe. The pain isn't physical.

Afterwards, they dress in the dimming light coming through the open curtains, and she doesn't look at Zone until they're ready to leave. There's a long, empty journey ahead of them.


End file.
